


Clinicians and Comfort

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Belly Kink, Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot goes to the doctor and learns some unsettling news.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Peridot Gets Fat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Clinicians

“Peridot, I’m going to be frank with you, you have put on more than 80 pounds since you were last here 6 months ago. This kind of weight gain is extremely unhealthy, especially since it has pushed you well into the obese category of your BMI chart. You’re five feet tall, weighing 185 pounds is not something I can brush off with a good conscience. According to your records, you’ve been very healthy your entire life, Peridot. Gaining this much weight so suddenly, combined with your now higher blood pressure, is not a good sign.”

Peridot looked down at her hands resting on top of her soft gut, “That’s… a lot of weight.”

Dr. Maheshwaran sighed and set down her clipboard, “Yes. It is. I think we need to discuss a diet and exercise routine for you.”

“I don’t really have time for that in my work schedule.”

“Peridot, you’re a very smart woman, I trust that I don’t need to explain to you all of the health risks that come along with being obese?”

Peridot flinched slightly at the word, “No, ma’am. I understand. It’s just that, well, I hardly have any time to myself as it is. I really don’t think there’s anywhere I could fit in an exercise regime.”

Dr. Maheshwaran frowned, “How many hours are you working a week?”

Peridot muttered to herself for a moment, counting on her fingers, “I’m averaging around 100 hours I believe.”

Dr. Maheshwaran’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “A hundred hours? Peridot, that’s more than twice a normal work week at a full time job. No wonder your blood pressure is so high! You must be unbelievably stressed.”

She shrugged, “Well, since I got that promotion it pretty much doubled my hours, and I work weekends now too. It’s paying really well though.”

“It doesn’t matter how much it’s paying if you’re stressing yourself out to the point where it’s affecting your health like this.”

“But it’s not stressing me out! I feel fine!”

“Your body is indicating otherwise. Listen, I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but, as your primary care doctor, I am strongly advising you to take some time off of work and to consider going on a serious diet.”

Peridot left the doctor’s office feeling more ashamed of her body than she had in months. She got into her car, extremely aware of the way her seatbelt was cutting into the soft fat around her middle. Maybe she should go on a diet. She sighed and shifted gears, pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the nearest fast food restaurant to distract herself from her troubles by filling her stomach to the brim.

Her stuffed belly pressed up against the steering wheel 5 burgers, 3 large fries, and 2 chocolate shakes later. She drove back home, trying her best to focus more on the aching in her gut than the words her doctor had said. She waddled into her apartment and went straight to the bedroom where she curled up in bed with Lapis and immediately burst into tears.


	2. And

Lapis held her overweight girlfriend close while she cried. She felt a little guilty for not having predicted this. Of course her doctor’s appointment would go poorly, the blonde had practically ballooned over the past 6 months, nobody’s doctor would be happy with that. She rubbed the short girl’s back as she cried into Lapis’s chest.

“Shhh. Peri, it’s okay, I’m right here.” She murmured into the blonde’s ear, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Peridot sniffled and looked up at Lapis, “What isn’t wrong?!” She asked, obviously frustrated, “The doctor said I’m obese Lazuli! Obese!! Plus, I have high blood pressure now… I don’t know what I’m going to do…” She sighed and buried her face back into Lapis’s chest.

Lapis stroked her hair in a way she hoped was calming, “Oh, Peri… Hey, listen,” she tilted Peridot’s head back up to look at her again, “listen to me. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” She pressed a gentle kiss to one of her girlfriend’s chubby cheeks, “We’ll figure this out.”

“How?! There’s nothing I can do! I’ve let myself go so much, it’s ridiculous! I’ve gained 80 pounds in 6 months Lapis! I’m so mad at myself for letting things get this out of hand… I can’t believe I thought this would all just be okay.”

Lapis kissed her again, on the lips this time, and spoke in a low voice, “Well, we could try putting you on a diet if you want.”

Peridot groaned and moved to sit up beside her girlfriend, “There’s no point. I don’t have the time for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have work, Laz. I don’t have the time to make myself a whole diet plan, let alone stick to it. This all started because I couldn’t make the time to eat healthily or work out to begin with.”

“Then just take some time off, babe.”

Peridot shook her head, “I can’t. We don’t have the money for that.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow, “Yes we do. When was the last time you looked at our bank account, honey? We have plenty of money right now. You could take off an entire month and we would be just fine.”

“W-what? Are you serious?”

“Of course. Ever since you got your first paycheck after that promotion we’ve had more money than we’ve ever needed. We already had a decent amount of money in our savings, and that’s only added to it. Did you really think we were still that short on money?”

Peridot shrugged, “I… I guess I’m just used to that. You know my family wasn’t exactly rich.”

“I know, Peri, but you don’t have to worry about that now. We’re doing just fine. Man, no wonder you’ve got high blood pressure. Peridot, you’ve been stressing yourself out over things that are completely under control.”

Peridot looked down at herself and sighed, “Well… I’m still fat.”

Lapis rolled her eyes, “That’s fine, love. Being obese isn’t some kind of death sentence. You can be fat and healthy, we just need to change up what you’re eating a bit. Unless you’d rather lose the weight?”

Peridot hesitated slightly before shaking her head, “No… I like how I look but are you sure I can really stay like this and still be healthy?”

“Sure you can! It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to have you gain much more, but you can totally stay like this and keep your body healthy. Now, come on, let’s call Pearl and get you some well deserved time off.”


	3. Comfort

Lapis was cuddled up with her fat girlfriend in bed, her hands resting on the blonde’s soft gut under her shirt. She left gentle kisses down the back of her neck and slid her hands up and over the roundest part of the girl’s belly.

“I love you, Peridot.”

“I love you too, Laz…” Peridot sighed and leaned back against Lapis’s toned body, “Are you sure this will really be okay?”

Lapis tightened her hold on the short girl, “Of course I am. Everything is going to be fine.”

Peridot felt a little more secure with the tanned girl’s strong arms wrapped around her, “I’m still worried…”

“I know, love. That’s okay, but I want you to know that you don’t have to be. Alright?”

Peridot nodded and Lapis couldn’t help but think of the way she knew the movement would emphasize her double chin.

“I’m gonna be here for you, Peri, no matter what. You know, I’m really looking forward to your time off, it’ll be nice to have you all to myself for a while.”

Peridot blushed and buried her face in her hands, “Ugh. Shut up, Lazuli. You’re the worst.”

Lapis giggled and pressed a kiss to the embarrassed girl’s shoulder, “Can you blame me? You’re always at work, babe. I hardly ever see you.”

Peridot rolled over and looked up at her girlfriend, “Does that bother you…?”

The taller girl was surprised by the question, “Oh. Well, yeah, I guess it does. Only a bit though, it’s not a big deal. I just… like to spend time with you, and that doesn’t happen too often these days.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, no, it’s alright. Don’t get yourself all worked up and start worrying about that now. It’s okay.” She reached up and stroked her fingers through Peridot’s hair, “Let’s relax tonight. There’s no need to make yourself stressed out.”

Peridot looked down and mumbled, “I feel like such a burden.”

Lapis frowned and put her hands on Peridot’s chubby cheeks, tilting her head back up to look at her, “Hey, don’t talk like that. You’re not a burden, Peridot. None of this is a burden. I love you, I want to be here for you. I want you to be happy as often as possible and I want to help you feel better when you’re not.” She brushed a strand of hair behind the short girl’s ear, “You’re not a burden. I never want you to think that you’re burdening me.”

Peridot’s bottom lip quivered and she pulled Lapis down into a deep kiss. Her tongue pushed past the other girl’s lips while a pair of skilled hands started to explore her body. Lapis ran her fingers down Peridot’s pudgy back to her ass where she squeezed two handfuls of soft flesh. Peridot moaned into her mouth and Lapis moved her hands to the girl’s wide hips, pulling them flush against her and pressing her leg up between thick thighs. Peridot pulled back, panting hard, and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Thank you, Laz.”

Lapis raised an eyebrow in confusion, “For what?”

Peridot nuzzled her cheek and then relaxed beside her again, “For everything.”

“You’re not making any sense, Peri.”

The blonde girl shrugged, “Oh well.”

Lapis rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms back around Peridot’s round belly, yawning and settling back down.

Peridot looked up at her, “What do we do next?”

“About what?”

She glanced down at her obese body and then back up at Lapis, “My… uh, my health?”

Lapis traced her fingers over soft flesh, “You start eating healthier food, maybe work out a little bit if you’re up for it, but it’s mostly your diet that needs to change. No more late night take out, and I’ll make sure to only stuff you full of fruits and veggies from now on. We’ll buy you tasty health snacks from the fancy part of the grocery store. You don’t have to eat less, you just have to eat better.” She squeezed the fat under her hands gently, “And you can keep this. If you’ve got all the proper nutrients, it shouldn’t be too big of a deal. Especially if we can keep your stress levels down. We can look for a therapist for you to talk to about that if you’d like. Taking time off from work will be good for you, and when you go back we can do meal prep together every week so you don’t have to pick up fast food for lunch anymore.”

Peridot’s eyes widened as she spoke, “That… that sounds so domestic.”

Lapis shrugged and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Peridot’s lips, “Maybe it’s time for us to settle down and be more domestic then.”


End file.
